Fatal Attraction
by imnotahumanbeing
Summary: * rewritten fanfic * Itachi Uchiha- infamous for being the hands behind the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. He was thought to have killed all but 1, his brother Sasuke, albeit there was another. Seiko Uchiha, adopted into the clan, and Itachi's young lover. 7 years later, when a third party leads her to the Akatsuki, Itachi must face her and uncover the truth behind his actions.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: For those who followed my little stories you know that I had this fan fic up before, with the OC under a different name (Ami). It's completely revised. The second chapter will basically be the same with the exception of the name change. So if it sounds familiar when you read it, that's why. Enjoy the first chapter guys, I hope it makes you feel thingz._

My hands felt as empty as her eyes looked. Like I had a life in my hands, and like water it slipped right through.

If it looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it's a goddamn duck. Ha. That's a quote I'll never forget... It looked like he was in distress, he spoke like he was in distress, and I treated it nonchalantly. I ignored all those signs, all those overt signs. I paid no attention to them and in turn, the only life I ever knew became but a terrible nightmare for me to relive. I was alone again. I would have given anything to not be alone again. When Marion Uchiha found and adopted me, I felt as happy as a kid that got a shiny new toy. No, happier. I had a family again, a mom who loved me unconditionally. It was funny, actually, because in some strange way Marion and I looked alike even though she wasn't my birth mother. When I saw Itachi again that was the very first thing he told me, that I look even more like her now. Our hair and eyes were our standout features. We both had long black hair that fell neatly down our backs, and pale eyes- mine grey and hers blue. Everyone found it weird that she had blue eyes, for all the fact that a vast majority, if not all, Uchiha had dark eyes. I looked different in my entirety, with my tan skin and pale grey eyes, and when I was 8 and first became part of the Uchiha village I apparently had some strange way of speaking. People said I had an undistinguishable accent. As I grew older my vernacular altered, and I ended up speaking in a crude and inappropriate manner just like Marion. Nobody seemed to mind it when she did it though, because she was very charismatic and overall just the most lovable woman. I miss her so badly.

I told myself that once I found out who her killer was that I'd never forgive him. I still don't know if I do but he's surely lying in my bed right now. He's fast asleep (so peacefully too, he looks beautiful) in all his naked glory from our adult activities when the night was still young. It's 1 am. I've been awake for two hours now, completely restless. I blame my conscience; it's weighing heavy on my body now. How could I make love to a cold-blooded killer? Was my self control and pride overestimated? Fuck. I'd think so. I look over at him. He's lying on his back with one arm wrapped around me, the other resting on his stomach. I lightly run my fingers across his muscular stomach, slipping my hand underneath his and hold my breath hoping he won't wake up… He doesn't. His body is still the slightest bit of sticky from the sweat. I lean up, careful not to ruin his slumber, and kiss his perfectly chiseled jaw. Something stirs inside of me, and I think it's the taste of his skin, the feel of it. It's intoxicating and titillating. Is this what made me forget for that hour of salacious love the horrible sin he committed so many years ago? I thought I was better than this, but I guess you just don't know anyone like you think you do, yourself included.

A deep breath is drawn from his lips, and slowly an eye opens and peeks down at me. "Sorry," I whisper. "I wasn't trying to wake you."

Itachi closes his eyes again but smirks slightly. "What's on your mind, Seiko?"

What's on my mind, is that something he really wants to know? "Just internally wrestling with myself."

"Me too."

"Oh, about?"

"..."

I rub his chest in attempt to comfort him. "Too hard to talk about?"

"I just think I could see where we would be if I never had to do what I did. We'd probably be married by now, and you would be pregnant with my child, happily in love...can you see it?"

I try to control my mouth, prone to stuttering due to my shock from his response. I consider, though, what he just said. The thought makes my heart ache. "I can. It sucks to just say "I wish" instead of "I'm glad this happened." Are you ever going to be able to tell me why you did it? I think it would make it easier on my conscience, and make it easier for me to love you and mend your heart. I know how everyone back in Konaha reacts when your name is mentioned, and it hurts me. I know it hurts you too. I just wish they could see you like this. You're not bad at all."

Itachi turns over until his body is on top of mine, his arms snaking around my body and holding me in a vice like grip. His mouth hovers over mine and I bite my lip. He's got me again. Easily. "Seiko. You don't know how badly I had to hear that. What did I do in my lifetime to deserve you back?"

He has me back? That means I've forgiven him? Like hell I have! He took from me the only person that ever loved me. My own mother. I can't for- _oh_... Oh no. His mouth abruptly finds its way to my neck, stealing the breath right from me. For the briefest moment I forget about the hurt he's caused me. I chastise myself for not being stronger, but I can't help it. We're both so fucked up, and all we have left is each other. It's literally the most fatal type of all attractions.


	2. Chapter 2

Bored. So very extremely bored. I was laying face down on the couch, smothering my face in the cushions. I had no friends, so I never had anything to do. Marion called for me from the kitchen. "Seiko, come here, eh!"

Hurriedly I sprung from the couch and dashed for the kitchen. "What's up?"

"We need food, man."

I stared at her blankly. "Uh, okay...yeah, that's kinda how people work, we need food."

"Smartass, here's a list. Go pick up my stuff so I can feed you. You're so tiny."

"Not entirely," I smirked, pointing to my breasts.

"That's my girl! I digress, but you know what I'm thinking?"

Sarcastically I responded, "Oh, let me tap into my psychic powers and find out."

"Shhh. Shut uuup. I was thinking, you need a boyfriend."

I cringed. "People around here don't even like me."

She shrugged. "Screw the people around here then. Outside the Uchiha village there must be other boys that have hit on you, right?"

"I don't know...what? Honestly, I don't!"

"You know who I think you'd be cute with," she asked with a sly smirk. "Itachi. Good kid."

I laughed out loud, just at the sheer audacity of her to mention him of all people. "That's funny, Marion. Real funny. We're like fire and ice."

"That's the thing about it. He's a handsome young man, strong,wise beyond his years, full of promise. And, he's incredibly empathetic. He'd treat you like a princess."

I feigned wretching. "Geez, Marion, maybe you should go put the moves on him since you like him so much."

"Shut the hell up and get my damn food. Bye."

I snickered and walked out the house with the list of groceries, feeling ever so insecure. Everywhere I went in the Uchiha district I got strange stares. Some people even looked bemused or scared. My mouth, which I could almost never control, did nothing to build my reputation and stop the looks. I had permanent bitch face when I lived there for a very long time. I was so unhappy. Until this day. I went to a little shop, and the moment I set foot onto the premises the storekeeper narrowed his eyes at me in disdain. I remember only rolling my eyes, not wanting a fight. I peeked at the list Marion gave to me, and began collecting all the groceries. Of course liquor was on the list. She knew I couldn't buy that and most likely did that to deliberately irritate me or something. I just wanted to get out of there. The tension was thick enough in the air to cut through. I placed everything, which wasn't much besides fish, rice, and veggies, on the counter. "Good afternoon sir," I offered cordially.

No reply. Just a stink eye. Honestly, I wanted to laugh. He bagged everything and waved me off with an "ugh."

I left and it was round 2 of dirty stares and people whispering epithets in my regard. As I headed back home I walked past a little girl holding hands with her father. They were very cute, and she seemed so innocent. She looked over at me and I smiled at her. She was so distracted staring at me that she dropped her toy. "Oopsie!"

"Oh, don't worry! I've got it," I offered, bending down to pick up her toy.

Her father grimaced and snatched it away. "Well look at that, Ai. Your favorite toy needs to be burned. This girl doesn't belong here, she's trash. Now that she's touched it your toy is trash too."

"She's trash, daddy?"

"Yes," he hissed, eyes latching onto mine. "TRASH."

He threw the toy at me with no warning, and because I was so startled I dropped my grocery bag, all the food tumbling out. I balled my fists and shouted at him, seething. "You're the piece of trash! How dare you! What, because I'm not one of you?"

"Exactly! You're not an Uchiha, or of a clan that's anywhere near our caliber. You come from trash, so that's what you are. You don't belong anywhere. You're scum!"

"WELL I'M STILL A FUCKING PERSON! You can't just treat me like that you dog of a man! Screw you and your kid!"

I threw the toy right back and the two scurried off. _Pieces of shit, how dare they_, I cursed silently. I bent down and started picking up the groceries. _This is not fair. I always get treated like this, and now he goes and corrupts his little daughter so she can grow up hating me too? I hate life so bad right now- _

Suddenly a hand caught my own, stopping me from picking up the rest of the food. I looked up and was greeted with kind, dark eyes. It was ironic. It was fate. The same boy who's name was just spoken of by Marion was suddenly face to face with me. My very first time actually seeing the boy that everyone spoke so highly of. He smiled at me. "Hello, Seiko. Had an accident?"

Bitter, I replied, "Yeah, being born."

His hand still holding mine he lifted me off the ground. "Please. Don't say that... I'm Itachi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Seiko. I've heard so much about you-"

"Oh, great..."

"From Marion."

I flushed, speechless. My heart fluttered and I was absolutely ecstatic. I couldn't suppress my smile. "She talks about me? And to you?" The dark haired boy nodded. Curious, I pressed him for info. "Oh. What does she say?"

His facial expression warped from kind to earnest. "That you're worth far too much to be treated like that. She's right."

That choked me up. I chastised myself inside for having the urge to cry. I've never been told that I was worth anything. Itachi's words then were so poignant I could not manage a response. Not even a thank you. He wore a light smile, probably amused at how tongue tied I was. His hand reached out for mine, where I was holding the list. When our fingers brushed I inhaled sharply. Just that simple touch stirred something inside of me- a feeling that even today I could not place a name on. He read the piece of paper. "Shall I get these for you? These are no good," he referred to the food I previously bought, soiled.

"Um...I...you don't have to. I can just go back and get more money from Marion then come back."

"But that's a hassle. I'll get them for you. Come on, Seiko."

I hugged myself protectively feeling very self conscious as we walked. Someone like me being beside Itachi Uchiha was not something anyone around there wanted to see. Nobody even tried to hide their bewilderment. I was shocked at the lack of common courtesy. I swore the Uchiha were better than that and would at least have enough manners to not stare at us in such a fashion. "Itachi, please tell me that you notice all the stares."

He looked at me quizzically. "I do, but I am trying not to pay attention to it. You should be used to it."

"Gee, _thanks _Itachi. That didn't sting."

He smirked at me. "Good, because nothing good comes of always worrying about what the next man perceives you as. Paying attention to those kind of things would only lead to unhappiness."

My jaw dropped. He didn't know the half of what I went through, but he didn't need to. He was so right, and he knew it. Upon first meeting him, he had already given me such insight. Marion said he was wise beyond his years... What an understatement. Once we reached the little shop I had just earlier come from, the owner gaped at the sight of us. He stammered and gasped and looked like a total fool. On the inside I was doing backflips and laughing sinisterly. Talk about vindication. Itachi was a lovely conversationalist, good with small talk. He made me giggle like a child. I never would have thought, considering what people said about him and his appearance, that he'd have such a refreshing sense of humor. He finished picking out fresh new groceries with me, and we set them on the counter. The owner acknowledged us with a nod, but kept his eyes off of us perhaps out of embarrassment. I noticed Itachi look at me through the corner of his eye, smirking. I pressed my lips together to hold in my goofy grin. He was _so cute. _

The ashamed shopkeeper nodded us a farewell after bagging my things. No "ugh" the second time around. I sure got used to that better treatment quickly. Itachi carried the bag, chivalrous as ever. Once we got far enough he chatted me up. "You know," he started. "I always wanted to meet you."

My eyes grew wide. "What? No kidding?"

He shook his head. "No kidding, in all seriousness. Marion is some character. A hard heart, and very closed. However, whenever she speaks of you she just lights up. I've never seen her as happy as when she talks about you. I wanted to meet the girl that had such an effect on someone. I can see why she feels that way about you."

My heart was beating faster and faster, and my face grew hotter. I've never been so embarrassed. "What does that mean?"

"You just-" he trailed off momentarily. "You remind me of a couple people that I care very much about. Very kind, resilient, strong, and fiery."

I giggled. "Fiery?"

Grinning at me Itachi nodded. "Oh yes, I saw how you reacted to that man, you little firecracker."

I laughed out loud, and he laughed with me. Oh my gosh, I could have kissed him right then and there. My first normal conversation with someone, and it's with Itachi Uchiha. Too soon we arrived to my house. I didn't even get the chance to ask who the two people were that he meant, but I would ask later on. He stood next to me on the porch, very closely I noted, as I unlocked the door.

"Well it's about damn ti...oh my. Okay. Well, well. Seiko, you brought along my favorite person in the world. Come in kids."

Marion was peeking her head through the doorway from a few feet away as she spoke. She looked like your regular nosey neighbor. "After you," Itachi offered. I walked in, him close behind.

"Itachi, you can leave the groceries on the island. What brings you here?" I rolled my eyes so hard they could have got stuck in the back of my head. She was speaking with such a facetious tone I wanted to hit her. It was embarrassing.

Coolly, he said, "I was just around. Seiko ran into some trouble and I found it appropriate in her situation to come to her aid."

Marion smirked, hands on her hips. "Of course. What am I to do with you, Seiko?"

"You're really not being funny, Marion."

"Whatever. Can I get you some water, Itachi?"

"No thank you. I should be on my way soon, for dinner."

"Aww, c'mon man, just hang with us for a minute. She likes you, it's obvious huh," she asked with a wink.

I was 100x more sure that I wanted to hit her then. I scurried over to Itachi, lightly shoving his shoulder. "It is late, actually. You should head home! Thanks for everything Itachi!"

Smiling knowingly he let me walk him to the door. "Thank you Marion, I will see you later. And you, Seiko? Will I be seeing you again soon?"

"You mean you want to?"

"It'd be a pleasure to..."

"Um, okay. Yeah, for sure. You can, anytime you want... See ya." I offered a shy smile after mindless stammering.

He pulled me in for a light, friendly hug. His arms around me felt amazing. He smelled so good, and I blushed hard. He left, sooner than I wanted. But that's because Marion...

"Marion Uchiha! You actually suck!" I ran up to her and pushed her angrily.

She laughed at me and shoved me back. She was so childish sometimes. "YOU actually suck. I tried to help you."

"By telling him I like him!?"

"Well you do! You're in _loooove_."

"You. Are. A. Bitch."

"Sure, but you're a girly teenager."

The word made me wretch. "GIRLY? ME?"

She smirked and jumped up on the island counter. She shrugged. "You were looking at him all, Oh Itachi please kiss me, don't stop hugging me! I almost died!" The more Marion teased the more I actually lightened up. She rarely ever spoke to me like she was my mom. She smiled at me. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled.

"He's a great guy. And I can already tell that he likes you too."

"No way? Does he?" I flushed at the thought. I didn't think that would have been possible.

"Well isn't it obvious? There's so much chemistry between the two of you...Phew! I'm gonna have to give you the talk!"

I cringed. _The talk. _As much as I didn't want the talk, she was right about the chemistry between us. I thought I was crazy, and that it was just me and one sided as usual. But after she said that I was vindicated for my thoughts. "You called it, Marion. About everything. I hate when you're right."

"And I'm always right."

_**A/N: So hey guys... I should have said this in the beginning, but there are going to be references to another character in this story, Shani. She bares relation to Seiko here. The other character can be found in my fanfic Use Me Up, and no it's not a shameless plug to get more views on my stories. I just thought it would make it more interesting since I wrote both the characters to have some sort of relationship with Sasuke and Itachi. Their pasts all tie together and it's pretty cool. Wasn't how I planned to write it originally, but I hope it actually does make things more interesting to read about. That's all. *blows 1000 kisses***_


	3. Chapter 3

I miss the days when I was so full of life, and so mischievous. I felt on top of the world because my life continued to go from totally catastrophic to almost perfect, ever since Itachi and I started dating… man, I swear that boy was a good luck charm. Of course that isn't what I was looking for; it's just coincidental that his good luck rubbed off on me. It seemed to have taken an act of God and a sacrifice of my left arm and leg to form a _normal_ relationship with him, but the entire struggle was worth it. My love was requited. He would always resist and deny his feelings, but our chemistry was so strong you could feel it from miles away. He never told me until the morning before he committed that horrible sin that he loved me back, so that came much unexpected.

Marion said she could tell though, that he loved me. She said it was obvious to her. The two of them were in the ANBU Black Ops together, so she was used to being witness to his behavior; he treated me differently from every other girl he's around, she said. I thought he was ambivalent about me initially. He was…_weird _around me when we first started talking. It went a little something like this:

It was a couple days after Itachi and I met. Marion and I were sitting at the park, just talking about our usual gossip. Then we spotted Itachi and his adorable little brother Sasuke. The two of them always looked so happy together, and I could never help but feel jealous of their relationship. Yet it made me smile seeing Itachi happy. Marion always noticed this too.

"Staring at him again, eh? You are so cute and young," she cooed.

I shook my head. "No not even. Sasuke is just so adorable, isn't he?"

"I believe you were thinking more like, 'Oh my gosh, Itachi is so HOT!' Isn't that right?"

"Uh, can you not-"

"Here they come honey."

Itachi approached us with Sasuke, hand in hand. The young one was very hyper and bouncy, and has a very pleasant smile, and pleasant disposition overall. He waved his tiny hand wildly. "Hey, Seiko! I'm Sasuke! Big brother kept looking at you so I told him to introduce me to you! Are you his girlfriend?"

"Alright little brother, that's enough," Itachi said with a light chuckle.

Marion snickered, probably at my blushing and stammering more than Sasuke's introduction. "Well kids, would you look at that. This is all too adorable. Hey little Sasuke!"

"Hi Marion-san. Seiko, I wanna know! Itachi won't tell me if you're his girlfriend, but he thinks you are _really _pretty. He told me, that's what he said."

I smiled at Itachi, who didn't look at me. "Aw, well your big brother is very sweet and charming. However, we aren't together like that. We just met earlier this week." I said the words unsure if I was able to hide my dissatisfaction at how true they were.

"Oh," he responded with a tinge of disappointment in his voice. "He was talking about you to mom and dad. I guess they already know of you. They think you're nice."

That caught me off guard, and warmed my heart. Everyone in the clan hated my guts, or at least I thought, because I wasn't one of them. It just showed what good people that family was. I couldn't stop smiling. "You are all so very sweet, I really appreciate it. What brings you guys here today," I changed the subject because I could see Itachi becoming uncomfortable.

Still not looking at me, Itachi answered, "He has a lot of energy in him today. Too many sweets packed in his lunch. I wanted to make sure he could focus on his homework so he has to get all this energy out now."

"I never get this hyper but it feels so funny! I like the rush!"

'Ha! That's all lovely and dandy," Marion comments. "Don't make that a habit now though!"

"I won't Marion-san!"

"Well I think we should go now," Itachi started. "Nice talking to you both."

"See ya later kiddos."

As soon as they started to walk away, Sasuke turned around to wave by. "Come by for dinner some time so my parents can meet you Seiko!"

I got butterflies just at the thought. "Okay! Bye now!" Marion and I watched them leave until their figures were barely visible. I mumbled, "And thanks Itachi for speaking to me. That was the most stimulating freakin' conversation I ever had."

Marion snickered. "Ooh, are you upset? What for? You're going to dinner with them some time soon."

"Oh, where Itachi can ignore me some more? Can't freakin' wait for that!"

After a brief silence she looked at me, head tilted as if to think carefully about her words. She opened her mouth to speak but an exasperated sigh escaped her lips instead. "What? What is it," I inquired.

"You know Seiko, you talk different. When you speak in front of Itachi you sound a lot more sophisticated."

I'll never forget when she said that. It's something I wasn't consciously aware of. "Really? Well it isn't deliberate. You know I'd never change who I am for anyone."

"I don't know about that, you're a spitting image of me, and I'm pretty much known for having a terrible mouth. Usually, the person you love makes you settle down and change that kind of behavior. That's what it's looking like."

"But not in my case then, if I'm your spitting image. You're in your forties now and you're not settled."

"That's because I'm different. I'm Marion Uchiha, and Marion Uchiha lives for herself and for booze. Love isn't an option."

"Gosh Marion you are so weird! You don't just say stuff like that."

"I do. Who's gonna do something about it?"

"That's why you're always ridiculed."

"I know, but ask me how many fucks I give."

I always loved how vulgar and obscene she was. That's one thing no one will ever forget about her. Stunning beauty and very feminine, but had zero class and the mouth of a man. Her vocabulary always correlated with her crude sense of humor. I had to remember to try not to mimic her diction once it came time to have dinner with Itachi and his family. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, was a big deal, a high authority figure.

I was so worried about that night, but it turned out absolutely perfect. What made it even more perfect were the events leading up to it. Itachi and I got a chance to get to know each other better, and spend time alone. It started when the Academy had a special day for all the would-be Genin. The Chuunin closest to their age were to train with them and give them a less than rigorous test/exercise to see if they learned well what they were taught. The elders stressed the importance of kids their age, 7-9, training with people who could understand them well, and connect with them. That's where me, Itachi, and several other Chuunin came in. I think I was the oldest out of all of the Chuunin at 15 years old. I had such a disdain for that fact; it was yet another reason for me to stand out, which I preferred I never did.

By some means of bias, Itachi was paired up with Sasuke. I was paired with none other than a kid that was a reflection of me- Naruto Uzumaki. To this day I love that boy with all my heart, as if he is the baby brother I never had. I wonder what he's up to these days…

Lined up with 11 other Chuunin, I stood before the Third Hokage who gave us our instructions, and assigned us each a kid to work with. I shouldn't have remembered this, and even recalling it now I think is childish, but I noticed Itachi look at me. About two people stood between us, but we could see each other just fine. By chance I glanced at him. He held my gaze for a moment then…then he started blushing. I couldn't veil my wide eyed expression, and was called out by one of the Jonin, pretty woman with black hair and red eyes. "Are we focused, Seiko?" I nodded, embarrassed. None of the other kids bothered to avert their eyes towards me (I am still thankful for that), but the lady did in fact flash me a knowing grin. She must have been able to tell that I had a thing for Itachi. That possibility made me giddy for whatever reason. After what seemed like forever, all but Itachi and I were dismissed. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I thought. I was under the impression we were going to be reprimanded for staring at each other and being distracted while someone as important as the Hokage was speaking.

He started with Itachi first. "Itachi, the Uchiha clan's pride and joy. How are you, my boy?"

The corners of his lips quirked up slightly, and respectfully he bowed his head. "I am well, thank you. How may I be of service to you?"

Ugh, he was so polite he almost sounded rehearsed. The Hokage smiled and put his hand up. "Nothing serious. I know Sasuke has potential to reach the same heights as you have reached. Maybe not at as young an age as yourself, but he is certainly on his way. He will pick up the training exercises you give him quickly, so I ask that if you see one of the other Chuunin struggling with teaching their kid, you please aid them. Your cooperative skills are superb."

"I will do my best to do so, Lord Hokage."

With a playful yet roaring laugh he replied, "Thank you, Itachi! I can always count on you. That will be all." With a nod at the Hokage, and a smile at me, he turned and left. I only blushed. The Hokage seemed to notice. "Ah, young love. I remember those good old days…"

Mortified to be made an example of in front of all those Jonin, I decided to play dumb. "Young love? Oh, surely you don't mean us…right, Lord Hokage?"

"I know it when I see it, young Seiko! I know it when I see it." My eyes automatically shifted towards the red eyed lady, whose hands were resting against her lips to hide her grin. "Anyways, I wanted to speak to you about Naruto Uzumaki. He's a tough one to deal with. A wild one."

"He's had it rough, from my understanding," I unintentionally interjected, feeling defensive of the kid.

The Hokage nodded. "Right you are. I ask that you are patient and gentle with him, yet very strict when necessary. He has heart, passion. It may take a while, but you can do it. I am thinking about having you two work alongside Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." He smirked. "Especially considering your blossoming love with the elder brother-"

"OKAY, will that be all Lord Hokage?"

"Take it slow, Seiko."

I sucked in a deep breath and held it. "The training, you mean?"

"Oh, uh, sure. That too."

Wide eyed I bowed, then hurried out the door. Once I closed it behind me I exhaled a sigh of relief, glad to be out of there. "You okay," asked a deep and slightly amused voiced. I turned to see Itachi. Still breathless, I didn't respond. He smiled at me. "I waited for you. I wanted to speak with you." Stupidly, I only nodded. I was speechless. _He…waited for me? _"I wanted to apologize for ignoring you a couple days ago. Sasuke was just saying more than I thought he would, and I guess I just got shy."

I bit my bottom lip, and blushed even harder. _Seiko, get it together and stop blushing so much, _my subconscious shouted at me. "Aw, how nice of you. I appreciate it, Itachi. I didn't mind, your brother is so cute."

"He sure is."

I loved that every time Sasuke was spoken of, you could feel the love radiating from Itachi. We started walking to the Academy, small talking. Our conversation just flowed, just like it did when I first met him. Then something dawned on me. It took me a lot of guts to ask this, but I mustered up all my confidence and did it. "Itachi…I have a question."

He looked at my inquisitively. "Well sure, what is it?"  
"I was just thinking of what your brother said and-" I trail off, tongue tied because of my nerves. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "What is it, is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No I was just wondering, because Sasuke said that you think I'm pretty, but then I thought he was just talking, because you know how kids are they just talk and talk. So I figured it wasn't true, you know, that you don't think I'm pretty. So yeah that's why I was gonna ask you for myself…"

Itachi's face depicted pure amusement at my childish, unintelligible rambling. At that point, I didn't scold myself for blushing. That _was_ pretty embarrassing. He stopped me by taking hold of my hand, and he stared at me for a moment with a more soft expression. Our fingers unlatched, and his own travelled up my arm lightly, almost teasing the electric feeling that was flowing through my body. They moved to my shoulder, brushing my hair back, and then tangled into the hair at the nape of my neck. I only watched his face, my breathing erratic, as his eyes followed where his hands moved on my body. His fingers glided through my dark hair with ease all the way down my back, and touched a sensitive spot on my back that made me gasp. Wrapping both arms around my waist he pressed his lips to my ear, making me melt into his arms. Instinctively, I threw my arms around his neck and held him close. "Pretty would not be the appropriate word to describe you. Dazzlingly beautiful, might suffice. I would kiss you right now," he whispered. "But people are watching us."

Not moving, I scanned the area and noticed it. _Holy crap, he's right_, I said silently to myself. Of course they'd be watching, this was _ITACHI UCHIHA_. Bravely, I challenged him. "So you want to kiss me, do you?"

"Very badly."

"I want the same. So…you owe me a kiss when we're alone."

"That I do. And much more."

_Wait, more!? _I swore, everything inside me was screaming, but I had to stay cool. No, wait. I remember my hands were shaking. Not cool at all. However, I would say that was due to the aftermath of the physical feeling he gave me. He let me go, sooner than I wanted, and smiled at me as charmingly as ever. _I want him so bad._

Sitting alone by a tree just a few yards away from the entrance at the academy was the cute little blonde boy, Naruto. He was crying. Suddenly feeling motherly I rushed over to him. I kneeled down to be at his height, and lifted his chin so that he was looking up at me. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sniffing, he sobbed, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"Aw, don't say that!" I wiped his tear with my sleeve. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Everyone else thinks there is," he shouted at me. "These kids called me a monster and said they didn't want to play with me because I'm a demon inside!"

His words stung. "Who, Naruto? Who are the kids that said that?"

He sniffed again, quiet for a moment. "Lots of people say it. All the time. But this time it was that girl over there, Ami. She picks me all the time, and lots of other people."

"Well, well… come here Naruto." I grabbed his hand and we walked over to that Ami girl.

I stopped right in front of her, still holding Naruto's hand. She was playing with a red ball, and like a bully, I slapped it out of her hand. "Hey, what was that for," she squealed at me in her tiny but evil voice. I let go of Naruto's hand and bent down to the girl. "You like picking on Naruto, right? Come over here and pick on me, I'm a monster too. And I'm much scarier. So come on, why don't you try to tease me, huh you little brat? Come on! Do something!"

In that moment, I reminded myself of Marion. She did the same thing for me. Ami ran away, and her two friends followed close behind, just as frightened. "AND I BETTER NOT HEAR OF YOU MESSING WITH HIM AGAIN! YOU MESS WITH NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU MESS WITH SEIKO."

Still a little heated from being in the moment I snatched his hand and stormed off back over to the tree where I found him. I stopped and kneeled again, taking hold of his shoulders. "Listen to me, kid. You are so capable of greatness. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I know what it's like to be pushed away for being different. It's not fun, it hurts. It makes you feel less than a person and very alone. You're not alone anymore; you have me at this point on. So if I find out someone is doing that again to you…I'm kicking their ass."

His little face lit up, and his bottom lip started quivering. He couldn't stop shaking. "S-Seiko?"

"Yes?"

"THANK YOU!"

He fell into my arms and hugged me gingerly. I on the other hand held him tightly. The kid needed love.

A/N: I had no intention of adding that bit with Naruto, but I wanted more cheese and a sprinkle of cliché on my dinner. You know, warm shit. Every story needs cheesy, warm shit. (that sounded weird…) Constructive criticism and whatever is welcomed so leave a review please. Stay tuned for the next chapter *inserts emoji with the little chick with her hand out*


End file.
